


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（二）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Kudos: 8





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（二）

Chapter2-Part2

小天狼星以为被炮友当成宠物逗弄能是他这辈子最尴尬最丢人的事情——直到在莱姆斯离开后，他的记录立刻被“因为打不开麻瓜防盗系统被困在炮友家”刷新。

小天狼星是布莱克家族中唯一一个对非魔法物品不排斥，甚至还有些喜欢麻瓜机动车的人——但这并不代表他在一边咒骂着一个巫师为什么要用这么复杂的麻瓜向内防盗锁，一边在黑色的橡胶字母数字按钮上戳弄的情况下，能把自己解救出来。  
多次错误密码成功地令莱姆斯屋内的智能系统——弱智系统认定他是非法侵入住宅的罪犯，不断延长再次输入密码的倒计时，还自动把一切门窗紧紧扣住——最后被掺杂了魔法语音的麻瓜电器系统冰冷地嘲笑后，被剥夺了自救的权利的格兰芬多前任校草烦躁地瘫靠在门边坐下，优雅的卷发被抓的乱蓬蓬的。

“等你回来，我他妈等你回来就杀了你。”

然而莱姆斯显然没有考虑到把大型犬单独留在家里的后果——小天狼星在极其无聊的独处里，会更愿意当狗一点。犬科动物敏锐的感官足以提供他在陌生区域探索的能力，相对于人更简单的头脑结构有时更有利于获取，处理未知信息——但这也导致了从客厅一路到书房的家具被大脚板庞大的身躯撞翻撞歪，羊皮纸和墨水瓶从摇摇欲坠的五斗柜上掉落，翻滚到地毯上，造成了几个断断续续的黑色狗爪印，反倒的笔筒里雪白的羽毛笔被地上的灰尘沾染。挂在墙角的陈旧时钟因其惹人烦躁的咔咔声，被小天狼星一个咒语调停。

莱姆斯和小天狼星不是一类人——他们的活动频率区域分别可以从整洁和凌乱的程度来判断——书房显然是这间公寓的心脏。

他拥有一间大且敞亮的书房，亚麻色的窗帘后有一层白色纱布，这从某种程度上使它的遮光效果并不理想。土黄色圆形地毯的细腻流苏边看起来陈旧僵硬，原木色桌子上歪斜摆放着一只乳白色台灯，从设计上来看大概率也是改装的麻瓜电器。

桌上的暗金色三角形名牌是昨天夜里在大衣外套里摸到的那块，上面架着一只薄薄的金丝眼镜。半敞开的书柜里，叠放着五颜六色的奖章——其中小天狼星只对梅林勋章比较熟悉。椅背上有软软的白色羊毛抱枕，撑着一件宽大的厚款大衣。

与书桌同种材质的巨大书柜占据了整一面墙 ，书籍的分类放置严谨得堪比图书馆。包着牛皮纸的档案整齐地陈列在玻璃柜门里，上面压着羽毛笔筒，邮戳和印有蓝色暗纹的雪白信纸——小天狼星认出那是魔法部的标识，好奇心和道德感的双重作用下，他只挪开墨水瓶读出了落款处的“莱姆斯·约翰·卢平”。

小天狼星退到了卧室——在自己偷窥一夜情对象的信件之前——卧室比书房要乱一点，显然工作繁忙的褐发巫师今天早上为了照顾突然出现的大型黑犬，未能有足够的时间收理。宽大厚重的鹅绒被胡乱裹成一团，卷在靠近床头柜的一边。深蓝色被罩上的花纹小天狼星昨天晚上没有分出额外的精力去注意。

衣柜是敞开的，从魔法部的古板制服，再到讲究的西装三件套都叠熨得整齐，色系偏冷饱和度低。小天狼星不意外地注意到洗手间架子上陈列着的剃须膏和替换刀片——然后惊奇地发现六款同一个牌子但不同味道的古龙水，大瓶的洗面奶和头发顺滑剂，甚至还有莉莉同款的防晒霜。避孕套的生产日期是几个月以前——然而它根本没被拆封。

莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，魔法部员工，工作繁忙，经济条件中上，麻瓜出身或者混血巫师，洁癖，强迫症，同性恋，近期单身。

小天狼星躺进了刚刚装满蒸腾热水的浴缸里，闭上眼睛在脑海中缓慢地把以上几个观察得出的结论与这间房子的主人——那个长相英俊器大活好的褐发巫师——逐个对应。

或许还有一条，小天狼星在舒适的雾气里睁开眼睛——愚蠢到发现不了同床共枕的人是阿尼玛格斯而把他当成流浪狗关在家里。

Chapter2-Part2

充实繁忙的日程安排已经成为了莱姆斯的习惯——这很大程度上使他不论在工作还是生活上都相当高效——但他从来没有想过，自己一环扣一环的计划生活会因为一次的失误破规而产生一系列令人措手不及的连锁反应。

连着几周带着整个司加班加点提前把法案修订完后，卢平副司长久违地有空间给自己放一个小小的假——但这仅仅只包括在酒吧里喝点东西休息上几个小时，预留给那个好看的黑发巫师的时间本是不存在的。

——更不要说后半夜替着凉打喷嚏的小帅哥盖被子缩短了他精打细算的睡眠时间，早上起来惊吓地发现自己在酒吧里带回来的居然是个阿尼玛格斯，强装镇定不只消耗掉了他一个上午的精力，慢条斯理地照顾那只脾气古怪的大黑犬差点没让他上班迟到。

莱姆斯甚至现在因为担心那个非法阿尼玛格斯——当然，20世纪登记的7位合法阿尼玛格斯的信息他都会背了，就没记得有这么年轻英俊的——在成为法律执行司的一员后，第一次在中午跨过高峰期的飞路网人流，风尘仆仆地赶到他处于伦敦近郊区的公寓。

有伴侣出现就会打乱人的生活——莱姆斯似乎没有意识到他以这个理由拒绝了升职半年来的所有约会对象更进一步发展，同时却为了认识不超过24小时，甚至不知道名字的一夜情对象打破了自己井井有条的生活规律——这很有可能是因为他的长相实在是太完美，或是他慷慨地给予了莱姆斯一个美好刺激的夜晚——当然最有可能的是法律执行司副司长关注违法乱纪巫师的职业病。

他透过小心推开的一条门缝向内窥伺——客厅歪斜的家具和地上干涸的墨水狗爪印说明了拆家是大型犬的天性——不论是不是阿尼玛格斯。

法律执行司的卢平副司长脱下自己的手套叠好，放进口袋里。调整好状态准备面对那只高傲的大狗——然而从卧室处慌张地裹着浴袍走出来，黑色卷发上还带着速干咒蓬松痕迹的年轻巫师显然没能准备好面对这间房子的主人。

Chapter2-Part3

小天狼星的动作太匆忙，这导致他完全没有意识到松松散散地挂在自己身上的浴袍根本不能遮盖住多少面积。还残留着保温咒热度的水滴在苍白的皮肤上，顺着腹部肌肉的轮廓向下流淌。

莱姆斯自觉地偏开了头，喉结不自然地垂直移动，琥珀色的目光上上下下大幅度地扫过客厅里的狼藉——事实上这才是小天狼星所担心的——意识到那是自己阿尼玛格斯状态下的杰作后，他感觉耳根不对劲地开始发烫，大脑一片空白，在第一反应的驱使下使用了最直接粗暴的方式打乱莱姆斯的动作和思考。

他吻住了那个衣着尚还得体的褐发巫师，扳正莱姆斯的脸后，舌尖熟练地撬开干涩的嘴唇，后者顺从地回应着他，手指攀上他的手臂，在裸露的皮肤上缓慢地划着圈，逐渐缠绕上他的脖子，拨弄着下巴上的胡渣。似乎有火花带着热量，噼里啪啦从嘴唇蔓延到皮肤，迫使着在掠取对方津液时加重呼吸的节奏。小天狼星的手往下滑，解开莱姆斯的皮带，而后者则在他的每一个蜻蜓点水的游走动作下感到了压迫。

小天狼星的拉开他的长裤拉链，向更深处按揉，手指环绕着柱体轻柔地磨蹭着。莱姆斯呻吟着放开泛红肿的嘴唇，舌尖来到耳后舔舐啃咬。鼻息温暖了小天狼星的后颈，一只苍白有力的手伸进浴袍内，从胸口抚摸到腹部。

他耐心地等待莱姆斯的呼吸平稳，等分身也硬的彻底时蹲了下去，热气冲和着咸腥的气息，舌尖跟随着手指的速度，在柱体暴起的青筋上移动。潮湿温热在顶端滑动打转，另一只手绕过性器按压住大腿内侧的皮肤。小天狼星在请求下含了进去，莱姆斯消瘦的手穿插进蓬松的黑发里，发出粗糙的喘气声。但他并不主动顶弄，反而是退了一步，并轻柔地将小天狼星往后拉，直至后者困惑地将分身从口中吐出。

“我得搞清楚我的狗去哪了再跟你做这些哦小甜心。”莱姆斯低下头抚摸着小天狼星的头发，语气里带着浓浓的欲望。

“它开始是在的……”小天狼星心虚地回答，不愿停下手上的动作。莱姆斯从这个角度恰好可以穿过宽大的浴袍，看清黑色的复杂文身，雕刻肌肉的好看线条和昨夜自己留下的深红色吻痕，“我嫌它烦也制止不住它，就一直呆在房间里，出不去很无聊，也不敢乱翻你的东西，就不小心看到你信上的名字……”

“所以原谅我——我从浴室里出来以后它就跑掉不见了。”

“噢，我明白了，”莱姆斯意味深长地笑了，选择尊重他的秘密，“你的意思是我家的门连一只狗都能开你却出不去吗？”

“大概吧，”小天狼星咕哝，不满地站起来。在莱姆斯的大手抚弄上浴袍下鼓起的性器时，那股熟悉的眩晕感再次顺着脊柱席卷了全身，他断断续续地说，“我交代完了。”

“回房间？”

“不，就在这。”

小天狼星惊呼一声，被压抑已久的莱姆斯打横抱起，啪地摁在了餐桌上。在一个厚重的，缺氧的亲吻后，他艰难地支撑起手肘以便观察——他发现自己已经逐渐不会拒绝这个褐发男人的亲吻。

莱姆斯做了一个令他难以想象，同时又欣喜若狂的动作——他低下头，拇指和食指捻上乳首环绕，沙褐色的头发轻轻扫过结实的腹部，用舌头和牙齿缓慢地解开了小天狼星腰间的松结——小天狼星从来不知道有人可以用嘴来做这个，但他显然应该知道莱姆斯能用嘴令他连续高潮到浑身无力。

莱姆斯轻柔地亲吻着他的分身，刻意地朝大腿内侧哈着热气，吞吐抽动的动作使小天狼星不自觉地发抖，呻吟的音调变得更高，手指向下缠住柔软的褐发。

他从斗篷口袋里抽出魔杖，动作快得有些慌乱，冰凉的魔杖尖戳到甬道入口的一瞬间甚至无法分辨润滑咒下涌上腹部的热潮和莱姆斯的嘴中，究竟哪一个更滚烫。

表里不一的法律执行司副司长被小天狼星抬起腰臀顶弄的动作小小呛到了一下——黑发巫师嘲笑着抬起头，看着他皱眉的痛苦表情，腿缠住莱姆斯的肩膀再一次坏心眼地深深往嘴里顶撞，直到润滑液体在莱姆斯的手指上糊上透亮的一层，探索的快感令他呻吟出声。

“噢-嗯-嗯唔……”

莱姆斯用舌头顶出分身，喘了口气，三寸的湿热抵上大腿根，嘴唇吮吸着大腿内侧的皮肤，小天狼星感觉到下巴靠近时胡渣扎刺的酥痒——实际上舔舐这一块敏感区域的刺激度根本不比直接给他口交差多少。  
指节挤开褶皱，轻易地找到腺体，绕着中心打转，挤压和摩挲的动作侵蚀着小天狼星的意志力。另一具躯体的温度和酸胀的快感逼迫着他完全仰着脖子躺下去，背部磨蹭着压实的浴袍，手指揪紧散开的腰带，断断续续地低喘。他看到沙褐色的脑袋在两腿之间移动，分身向前顶戳到莱姆斯的头发，弓起身子适应着逐渐加快的抽动速度。

“啊-啊-啊操，操，继续，你知道该怎么做的——”

第一次高潮来的毫无预兆，似乎是莱姆斯突然弯曲手指，用力揉搓的某一个瞬间小天狼星便控制不住浑身剧烈的肌肉抽动和急喘，张大嘴汲取着稀薄的氧气，却没有发出任何呻吟，紧绷着身子射在了莱姆斯脸颊和头发的位置。

“有没有人说过你真的超级性感？”莱姆斯色情地舔舔嘴唇，抹去脸上精液的动作令小天狼星认为他的话是在形容他自己。

“说过，很多人。但是听你说能让我直接射出来。”小天狼星虚弱地支撑起身子说，莱姆斯缓慢地起身，琥珀色的瞳孔不断靠近，阿尼玛格斯的身份令他有能力透过咸腥的精液，闻到领口淡淡的香水味。  
松木味——小天狼星失望地辨别出，还以为他会用柑橘花香那瓶。

“操我。”

莱姆斯顺从地俯身亲吻他，分身的热度和压力有侵略性地靠近。小天狼星的双手被交叉倒扣在桌面上，上半身被固定在餐桌面上——所在的正是今天早上莱姆斯微笑地喝着热可可，逗弄大黑犬的位置。

莱姆斯顺着扩张的成果挺进，非常刻意地在前列腺的位置戳弄。小天狼星绷紧的双腿缠上了莱姆斯的腰，后者的喉咙里发出低低的咆哮，把两条腿用力掰到自己的肩上。他们的亲吻在小天狼星的分身再次硬起并难以抑制地大声呻吟时结束。莱姆斯的呼吸粗重而有节奏，还未等他适应被充满的不适感就开始抽动，分身顶撞前列腺的动作把酸软感积累在下腹。他敏感地拱起身体，将自己向前送去，腰臀往莱姆斯的腹部蹭，深灰色的眼睛深情地凝视，渴求更多的温暖与挤压。

“噢妈的，唔-唔，莱姆斯，嗯啊-啊-啊——”

“呃-呃啊-啊-啊操，用力——”

小天狼星挣扎着扭腰，咒骂的脏话被顶碎——但很显然他并不介意，他对莱姆斯听到自己放肆地喊他名字时紧皱眉头呼吸骤然急促的反应极为满意。

但小天狼星很快就没有足够的精力观察莱姆斯了——他汗湿的头发贴在脸颊上，双手不自觉地攥紧，分身跳动着吐出前液，呻吟和喘息夺取了他闭上嘴的权利，涎水狼狈地滑下下巴。眼前的景象和声音变得模糊时，他意识到自己已经临近极限，挣扎着要爬起来抚摸自己的分身，却被莱姆斯一个眼神警告后凶狠地抓住手腕压了回去——小天狼星不懂自己为什么总是这么听这个男人的话。

“别动，我要直接把你操射。”

“操你的——放开我……噢-啊-啊嗯不不不……求你，莱姆斯……”

“噢——操-操，该死，啊-啊-啊——再快点，求你了，求你了……！”

莱姆斯佯装训诫的声音很遥远，但他下半身操弄顶撞的动作太过清晰——抽送的动作没了之前情人之间厮磨般轻柔，后者的臀部被前者的腰腹的力量拍打至红肿，餐桌桌角和地板的摩擦发出刺耳的尖声，每一下抽插的深度和力度都到达令人喘不过气的程度，剧烈的动作狠狠捋过体内的每一寸，放肆地碾压着敏感充血的腺体——剧烈的来回究竟有多少次，频率究竟快到什么程度——迷失在濒临高潮快感中的小天狼星根本无法意识到。

他所能做的只有在多次被快感激起强烈的颤抖与挣扎后，把身体拱到只有臀部和肩部支撑着桌面，四肢几乎绷直到僵硬。在四散的快感折磨下一遍一遍地喊着莱姆斯的名字，呜咽着的语句从咒骂变成恳求，直到脖子向后一仰，尖叫着射在莱姆斯穿戴整齐的身体上。

“你真他妈的性感。”

莱姆斯长呼了一口气，沙哑地在他耳边低语，从甬道里撤出湿软的分身——小天狼星这才发现他也高潮了。

“我不知道你也会说脏话，但是我喜欢。”

小天狼星完全放松地躺在皱巴巴的浴袍上，温柔地回答。他把手腕从莱姆斯松开的手指里抽出来，扯着一撮沙褐色的头发在指节上环绕把玩，慷慨地允许莱姆斯在两人发抖之前把全身的重量和温度都倾泻在自己身上。

“你以后会有很多机会听到的。”

Chapter2-Part4

小天狼星想都没想就答应了留下来吃午餐的邀请，莱姆斯欣喜地留下一句“希望你不要对24岁的单身汉做出的东西抱有很大期待”后转身进了厨房。小天狼星的身子靠在椅背软垫上，深灰色的眼睛盯着那个高大的身影，思考着这个一夜情对象到底是特别在哪里，能令自己一而再再而三地想办法靠近。

他透过厨房和餐厅之间的玻璃门安静地打量莱姆斯，认真地在他身上寻找着吸引自己的特质——长相，身材，做爱时体贴，活还棒到令人怀疑性经验，以及差一点发现“大脚板的秘密”——小天狼星当然不想被发现并登记，从这点来看他本应该远离莱姆斯的。  
莱姆斯端着两盘一模一样的食物从厨房里走出来，打断了小天狼星的思考——并不松软的牛角面包卷，炒鸡蛋很香，还有小体积的马铃薯和表面焦黄的烤肠，没有汤，但是有十字路口交界处餐厅的焦糖布丁充当甜品，酱料只有亮晶晶的橙色蜂蜜和半瓶黑胡椒粉——他做饭的速度让小天狼星怀疑冰箱里全是烘焙好开袋即食的面包和速冻肉食。

厨房被他弄得乱糟糟的，几个魔咒在魔杖挥舞的动作下工作起来，小天狼星推测他没有中午回家吃饭的习惯。

他接过盘子狼吞虎咽起来，味觉在高温下暂时失效。莱姆斯轻轻拍他的背，拉开靠近餐桌的深蓝色窗帘，给予阳光落在食物上的空间，拉开对面的椅子坐下。然后在黑发男人略微失望的目光下慢条斯理地把两杯泡开的茶推到桌上——小天狼星盯着橱柜里的起泡酒很久了。

“我还不知道你叫什么。”

“小天狼星。”他艰难地咽下一大口炒蛋，看着莱姆斯在他自己的杯子里加了一整茶勺的砂糖。

“然后？”

“布莱克……”

他调整好状态准备接受回答“是我想的那个布莱克吗”的问题。

“噢，”莱姆斯低下头思考了两秒钟，把蜂蜜糊在面包上，最后只轻飘飘地问，“需要我送你去飞路网点吗？”

“不用，你下午也要上班的吧？”

“是的。”

小天狼星把盘子里地土豆切成更小块，注意到琥珀色眼睛里的轻松在提及到工作时短暂地消失，莱姆斯加快了进食速度——但吃相还是要比小天狼星好看很多。

“但是我的时间就很充裕。”

“这的确是件值得炫耀的事。”

“我的意思是我大多数时间都有空，白痴。”

“我很遗憾我不是——但是你说的是我们可以再约一次？”

“才一次？”

“我都不知道我有这么厉害。”莱姆斯的眼角出现细细的笑纹，用餐巾轻轻擦着嘴角。

“闭嘴吧，不过你还真是。”小天狼星嚼着最后一根油腻的烤肠，含糊不清地说——他不太习惯以这种状态和别人调情，“我也是个值得多花一点时间心思的炮友不是吗？”

“那是当然。”莱姆斯夸张地朝他挑眉，目光里暗含着狡猾。他接下来的话差点没让小天狼星身体一滞摔下椅子。

“有个超级大帅哥昨天晚上乖得像只小狗狗。”

“不许再那么叫我了。”小天狼星警告道。

“好好好，小天狼星。我要怎么找到你？”莱姆斯朝他微笑，起身收拾餐桌及厨房里的狼藉——他显然是不愿意支付家养小精灵高昂费用的类型，实际上对于一个男性独居巫师来说，那也不需要。

“你不用，我会来找你的。”

希望他能听清楚我话中的意图——小天狼星·布莱克和同一个夜情对象约炮第二次，或是让炮友知道自己过多的信息是不太可能的，尽管他的长相和性格让小天狼星很愿意花时间和他调调情，尽管他差点知道了“大脚板”的秘密。

莱姆斯略有些失望地低下头，答应了小天狼星的要求。他抽出口袋里叠好的白色手套戴上，看着右腕上的金属手表，把黑发巫师带到门口，然后用飞来咒召来一件和他身上那件一模一样，但是明显陈旧很多的魔法部制服外套，动作亲密地披在小天狼星身上。

“今天有点冷，下次记得带回来给我。”

也得有下次才行，小天狼星不屑地想，却记下了屋子内部防盗系统的密码和不远处飞路网点的名称和路线——这个举动几乎令此时面临上班迟到的卢平副司长狂喜。

Chapter2-Part5

对于莱姆斯·卢平——一个繁忙的魔法部员工来说——疲惫的黄昏一定有错综复杂的法案文件，有马克杯里凉掉的速溶咖啡，有飞路网晚高峰的肢体碰撞和挤压，但却不一定有一只体型庞大的黑犬摇着尾巴在他家门口等待。


End file.
